


Monster

by Meepy



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Anime, Chuchu-centric, Gen, Post-S1E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepy/pseuds/Meepy
Summary: She doesn’t know what to do with the lingering turmoil in her heart.
Relationships: Aion & Chu Chu (Show By Rock!!)
Kudos: 4





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Follows anime (S1) canon, post-Dark Monster subplots (after ep10).

“Holy Ark.”

His voice echoes in the silent studio. She jumps with a start and quickly realizes she is standing in front of the aforementioned guitar. Mumbling an apology, she moves aside. He walks past her slim figure and gathers up his instrument without another word, then turns to exit the room.

“Aion,” she breathes.

He stops.

“Do you still feel it?” she asks, and her voice sounds hollow to herself. “The darkness, I mean.”

Her chest constricts.

He turns to face her, covering his features with his left hand while carefully balancing his guitar with the other, before saying, “Darkness naturally courses through the veins of a Black Monster.”

She flinches; how can he use the word “monster” so lightly still?

It’s _suffocating_.

“I meant the time you almost quit Shingan,” she corrects.

The atmosphere stiffens and she sees the tenseness in his eyes, yet she finds that she can actually breathe easier.

“Such feelings have dissipated,” he answers eventually.

Of course. The boys had reconciled.

It was all fixed now; both herself and him.

“Why did you want to?” she continues. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

There’s a pause. She tries to keep her own mind blank, away from darker thoughts.

He probably does mind, yet he still replies, “Even a God is not infallible. I will concede that it was a momentary lull in my resolve which allowed such a sacrilegious act. But I have since overcome such weakness.”

He hesitates for a moment, then finishes, “… Crow’s impassioned prose—all of ShinganCrimsonZ, perhaps—had resonated deeply with my own machinations.”

She takes a moment to absorb his response, hidden beneath his superfluous vocabulary. It doesn’t take long for her to realize—he’s already conquered all of his demons.

She feels like vomiting. Because _her_ demons will sever bonds, extinguish dreams and in the end, Plasmagica will be nothing but a fragment of a memory.

She braces herself, ready for him to ask her why, why she had wanted to leave, why she had fallen so—

“The moon is full this hour,” he says instead, “and the sun will rise soon thereafter.”

She blinks. She glances out the window and absentmindedly realizes that he’s correct.

She swallows, throat dry. 

With her gaze turned away from him, she tries to ignore the uneasiness and disappointment that settles at the pit of her stomach.

Because she thought that maybe she could find out what was behind his masked face, masked words, masked feelings. And behind those masks would be someone who understood, someone who still held onto the ghost of a sinful desire, but—

There is nothing masked.

There may be darkness in his blood, but none in his heart.

She looks at him then and forces a smile. “Yes, you’re right. Good night, Aion.”

He nods his head in response. “Until the sun rises.”

With those parting words, he disappears into the hallway.

His feelings and her feelings were different, she realizes. Different from the very beginning. Still, a part of her—no, so much of her—wanted him to be just like her, wanted her selfishness to be his as well.

She inhales and the air is dry.

It was supposed to be fine now.

It _is_ fine.

Yet beneath it all, she still feels like a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2015, but -- new decade, new me, trying to finish old drafts. I wanted to draw some contrasts between Aion and Chuchu after they were both possessed in s1, how it was fundamentally different, and this is the result (I didn't actually go too far into it, did I? oops).
> 
> tbh I just like to explore how Chuchu wanted to have a solo career lol. I always wondered if she would have actually just given up on the dream.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
